


Heaven is a place on Earth

by BadassSunflower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Basically all kryptionians are humans, F/F, Human!Kara AU, Or maybe angsty?, Probably it's gonna be super fluffy at some point, Travel journalism AU, Well - Freeform, at some point maybe, but I'll warn you, not now - Freeform, travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassSunflower/pseuds/BadassSunflower
Summary: Supergirl is a famous travel journalist and blogger. Carter tells about her his mother and Cat falls in love with Kara's writing. She decided to hire Supergirl as a journalist in CatCo Magazine. But convincing her may be harder than Cat thinks. Will those two meet somewhere in the world? Will Cat hire Kara? And most important - will Kara find her place on Earth?





	1. Prologue

Carter Grant was absolutely focused on the screen of his tablet. He was absorbed enough not to hear his mother's voice even though she was sitting on the couch right next to him. His curly hair were hiding his eyes and Cat thought that he needed a haircut. She smiled at the boy and rolled her green eyes. She knew that her 13-year-old son often got lost in his thoughts and she was almost sure it was about his new crush. The question was who it was this time. Ariana Grande? Zendaya?

  


„Earth to Carter Jonathan Grant”, she raised her voice a bit. „Are you listening?”

  


Slowly, the boy looked up from the screen. He was trying to cover his smile as his eyes met his mother's gaze. 

  


„Yes, sorry, mom. What were you saying?”

  


„I asked you about the school, darling.”

  


„Oh, it's fine. We had a pop quiz today but I did good, I think. It was from Geography.”

  


Cat knew that her son loved Geography. He knew everything about geology and maps and his room was full of books about travels and different cultures. She encouraged him in his passion, remembering how her mother had always mocked journalism. Even though she couldn't imagine her son going to some completely foreign countries all alone as he always dreamt. The woman always calmed herself by the fact he was not old enough and that he wouldn't be for a long time.

  


„That's great, I'm proud of you!”, she said and tenderly touched his arm. She was the only person her son let touch him. Any other sudden touches could give him a panic attack. Even if it was his father. „Now may you share with me what is so mesmerizing on the screen? You've been smiling at it for almost an hour now.”

  


Carter blushed.

  


„It's nothing... I mean, it's just a traveler's blog. That woman, Supergirl, has been writing from every single place on Earth. Look, that's her article from Chile!”

  


Cat looked at the photography of a beautiful woman in her late twenties. Her blonde hair, partially hidden in a peaked cap, were brighten by the sun. The woman's smile was enchanting and Cat couldn't stop staring. Her son's crush made sense.

  


„That lake is Pehoe Mountain Lake. It's pretty cold there.”

  


For a second Cat didn't know what her son was talking about. Suddenly, she realised that behind the woman there is, in fact, a lake. The beautful, cyan water was a great contrast to the brown ground and the grey mountains visible in the background. The place itself was amazing.

  


As Cat started reading another thing became clear – Supergirl was a great journalist. Her text was interesting, full of philosophical thoughts caught in simple words. She was writing mostly about people she had met during her travels and about the adventures that had happened to her. Usually Catherine Grant hated those not-really-deep articles written about nothing really at all. But that piece was fascinating. It was funny enough not to bore the reader and not humorous at the same time. She loved every single word.

  


„Carter, this is great! Is she a blogger?”

  


„She used to be. But a few years ago National Geographic has started buying her articles and she became quite famous. Now she writes for different magazines. I wish I was as good as she is.”

  


„You're even better, darling. She's just more experienced at what she does”, Cat smiled warmly at her son. „Can you send me a link to her blog? I'm going to read some more.”

  


  


In exactly two days and seven hours Cat read every single piece of writing she could find on Supergirl's blog. She learned that the real name of the girl was Kara Danvers and that she lived in Midvale with her mother and her sister. She was travelling with her best friend, Winn, who was taking all the pictures and who was responsible for the blog. They were in every state in US and in every country in South America but they were still aiming further. Her next trip was said to be to Asia. 

  


Finally, sure that she found every possible information about the girl she could, Cat took off her glasses and pressed her thumb and her index finger to her eyes. Slowly, she leaned on the back of her chair. She still needed to look at the layouts and figure out how to improve the ratings of her magazine. The ratings of her news reports were spotless but her magazine was still behing the Daily Planet. Especially since they hired Clark Kent, the legend among travel journalists. Being the Queen of All Media was tiring enough. She didn't have that much time to read some amateur's writing.

 

Suddenly, all puzzles clicked in her mind. It wasn't an accident. She needed a star so she would have one. Cat pressed the button of the intercom. Eve Teschmacher's respond was immediate.

  


„Yes, Miss Grant?”

  


„I need to get in touch with a travel journalist, Kara Danvers. K-A-R-A. She's known as Supergirl.”

  


„Of course, is that all, Miss Grant?”

  


„It depends, do you have the layouts I have asked you for at least four times?”

  


Cat knew she asked for them only once but it didn't matter.

  


„They're almost ready.”

  


„I want to have them on my desk before 5 p.m. Chop, chop!”

  


* * *

  


Kara Danvers was sitting in a restaurant called Utse in Kathmandu in Nepal. She came there especially to try traditional Tibetan cuisine before heading to Tibet itself. After eating a huge Gacok, a traditional Tibetan stew made from a mix of meat, vegetables, mushrooms and noodles with Winn who was now complaining about being sleepy, she sat with her notebook on her laps and tried to start another article.

  


„Do you really have to do it now? You can write when we'll be back in the hotel...”, he whined.

  


„I want to capture the atmosphere. And it's better to do it right at the moment.”

  


Winn groaned but he took his camera out and started taking pictures. An old woman with her grandson. Some traditional food. An extraordinary decoration on the wall. He knew Kara was right but he also knew that she could write like this for hours. 

  


The walls of the restaurant were painted in different shades of red and covered in different materials. A lot of people were eating here so the room was filled with diffrent cultures and languages. Kara could recognize Nepalese, Chinese, English and even Mongolian. She slowly breathed in and looked through the window. Traditional, prayer flags were dancing in the air thanks to the chilly wind that was blowing. Red, green, yellow, blue... All covered in the text of buddhist prayers. She couldn't wait for the next day and seeing Lhasa. Finally, she breathed out and touched the keyboard when she heard the sound of incoming message.

  


She checked her phone, slightly annoyed that something disturbed her right when she started having a concept, and found an e-mail from someone called Eve Teschmacher. Quickly, she read the message and smiled.

  


„What's up?” 

  


Winn stopped taking pictures and sat next to her. 

  


„You won't quess who wants to meet Supergirl and her team and offer us a job.”

  


„Enlighten me.”

  


„Cat Grant herself.

  


„And what have you answered?”

  


He became curious. Kara shrugged.

  


„That she can either contact me via the internet and wait for me in US or come to Lhasa to meet me tomorrow.”

  


„Have you lost your mind?! I mean... Kara, it's the Cat freaking Grant! I know that you wanted to see Lhasa but...”

  


The sound of another incoming message interrupted him. Kara read it and showed it to Winn.

  


To: [supergirl@gmail.com](mailto:supergirl@gmail.com)

From: [eve.teschmacher@gmail.com](mailto:eve.teschmacher@gmail.com)

Topic: Getting in touch

  


_Miss Danvers,_

_Miss Grant cannot allow herself to leave CatCo for the next two weeks_

_so she decided to give you her personal e-mail adress for you to contact her_

_whenever you can, as soon as it is possible. The job offer will be further discussed_

_with you by Cat Grant herself. She also asks you not to give anyone_

_her e-mail adress, as she counts on your discretion. Spreading it will result in_

_negative consequences you both would prefer to avoid._

_[catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com](mailto:catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com) _

_Yours faithfully,_

_E.Teschmacher_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara are starting to exchange e-mails. Cat's still trying to convince the girl to work for her and Kara's still trying to show her that world is so much more than a job.

To:  _[catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com](mailto:catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com)_

From: [supergirl@gmail.com](mailto:supergirl@gmail.com)

Topic: Job offer

_Miss Grant,_

_As far as Eve Teschmacher's told me, you're interested in hiring me and my team (and by team I mean the co-creator of Supergirl, Winn Schott Jr.) to work for you. She told us that you wanted to start a new segment in your magazine called ”Travels with Supergirl” and publish my essays from the trips with the photos taken by Winn._

_The idea seems very appealing but I need to be clear about some things. I'm extremaly comitted to everything I do, that's why I've never written for any magazine on a regular basis. I want my stories to be real, to be true. I want to show people the world the way I see it. Not just write a piece every week or every month._

_On the other hand, no one says ”no” to Cat Grant. You're magazine is one of the most famous magazines and the salary you've offered is way above my expectations. But still the thought about selling myself, especially here, in the middle of Tibet, seems unreal._

_That's why I cannot agree. I can offer you my writing but still as a freelancer, not as one of your reporters._

_With all due respect,_

_K. Danvers._

_P.S. Let me just ask you, miss Grant, why it so important for you that you put your privacy in risk just to contact me?_

  


To:  _[supergirl@gmail.com](mailto:supergirl@gmail.com)_

From:  _[catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com](mailto:catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com)_

Topic: Job offer

_Supergirl,_

_I assume you're aware how many travel journalists would kill to be in your place. I want you as my reporter, not another freelancer. The fact that you have any doubts is unbelivable. You have the world at your feet and you don't want it. Also, if you knew the answer, why did you ask me to go to meet you in person? That's a very millennial thing to do._

_But at the same time I can understand why you don't want to agree on this. As sure as I was that you were going to become the second Superman due to your nickname, I didn't want you to be him. And I'm glad you've surprised me._

_I want to hire you because my idea of Catco Magazine has always been based on inspiring people. I've wanted to inspire them and frankly, I believe you'd be a great inspiration. Not because of the places you've visited, not because of your cute face on the photographs. You write about people. You're not afraid to talk about your hopes and dreams, you have the guts to be vulnerable. That's what makes you special._

_That's why I'm asking you to think again about my offer._

_Cat Grant._

_P.S. How's Tibet?_

  


To:  _[catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com](mailto:catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com)_

From: [supergirl@gmail.com](mailto:supergirl@gmail.com)

Topic: Job offer

_Miss Grant,_

_to say that I'm flattered is not enough. You have no idea how much you approval matters to me. From what I've heard, you're not someone compliments people. Also, do you really think my face is cute?_

_I'm not Supergirl. I'm not special in any way, I'm just Kara. Supergirl is someone we've created with Winn, some sort of a symbol. Just like my cousin Clark Kent have. Superman became him at one point. I don't want that, I want the symbol to stay the symbol. Not an ordinary girl who just wants to see the world. Supergirl is inspiring but would she stay the same if you hired us?_

_Why did I ask you to come here? To be honest, I was sure you wouldn't do that. But also - I'd like you to see everything I do now. That would explain my decision better than I can through an e-mail. This place is surrealistic and illogical if we look at it through US lenses. But if you came closer, you'd see so much more._

_Lhasa is an amazing city. When we got off the train we met the guide we've hired. He's an elderly man with really sparking eyes who welcomed us by giving us white khatas. "Taschidelek", he said. "It's a traditional gift for the newcomers, a ceremonial scarf", he explained. Winn looked great in his khata, even though he didn't want to wear it at the beginning. I put it on immediately. We have to respect traditions._

_Then we went to Jokhang, considered the "spiritual heart of the city" and the most sacred temple in Tibet. The building was incredible. The white walls contrasted to colorful flags and the gold roof was shining in the sun. There were thousands of people, thousands of believers who decided to visit this place. Most of them were deeply focused on the prayers, repeating their mantras with prayer wheels in their hands. We were standing there hypnotized by the power of those people's faith. It was something absolutely worth-seeing, wherever you're a buddhist or not._

_Now, as I'm writing this, I'm sitting with Winn at the bench in front of the restaurant, still trying to feel like myself after that spiritual experience. We're drinking Tibetan tea and probably that's the only thing I wouldn't recommend here. It's made with some salt and butter of yaks. It tastes awfully and it's very calorific but it is important here. Not every building is insulated and the temperatures often are really low during nights. We're, in fact, in Himalayas._

_I'll think about it again. Your offer is too generous to just throw it away. But please, give us some time. Is it okay?_

_Yours faithfully,_

_K. Danvers._

_P.S. May I ask another question? Eve Teschmacher wrote in the first e-mail that you cannot leave CatCo for the next two weeks. Does it mean you'd come here if you could or was it just a phrase?_

 

Cat Grant read the last words of Kara's e-mail and smiled to herself. The girl was absolutely impossible.

At first Cat was furious when Supergirl refused her offer. She felt that anger writing her respond but now all of it was gone. She was starting to understand the young journalist. But she didn't give up, not yet. She had told herself she'd hire Kara and she was still going to do it.

The Queen of All Media closed her tired eyes and sighed. Behind her eyelids she could see the beautiful temple in Tibet and she almost tasted that Tibetan tea on her tongue. And she knew it was all because of Kara's message.

„Miss Grant, you have a meeting in an hour. Also, your mother cancelled your lunch.”

Eve's voice appeared to come from far away. Cat nodded absently.

„Anything else, Miss Grant?”

Cat opened her mouth to dismiss her assistant but she said nothing.

„What time is it in Tibet?”, she finally asked.

„I don't know, Miss Grant. But it's probably tomorrow already.”

„The world of tomorrow”, she paused. „Isn't it a great title?”

„I think so, Miss Grant.”

„Call Snapper, I want to see him after the meeting.”

Eve looked at her over the tablet, expecting another order. She waved her hand to dismiss the assistant. She had an e-mail to write.

  
To:  _[supergirl@gmail.com](mailto:supergirl@gmail.com)_

From:  _[catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com](mailto:catherine-cat-grant@gmail.com)_

Topic: Job offer

_Kara,_

_I don't usually compliment people, that's true. Just like probably every negative statement you've heard about me. I'm aware of the reputation I have._

_I don't know you but I can recognize a special person just like that. And I know you are one. Your words let people see what you do, taste what you do and hear what you do. It's a great power. And yes, your face is cute. I'm sure you've heard it before, haven't you?_

_So Clark Kent is your cousin. I didn't expect that. As far as I know, he's from Smallville and you're from Midvale. That's a completely other part of the United States. Your family must have travelling in the blood._

_Tibet seems magnificent. Take all the time you need and enjoy yourself there. I'll offer you a job again when you're here, in National City. Under two conditions._

_First: I want you to write an article, a single one, about Tibet. I'm still not hiring a freelancer, it's more of an experiment how people would react to your writing. Standard length._

_Second: You won't stop writing me those e-mails. They are quite entertaining. Even though your e-mails are not even half as good as those articles, I can handle it._

_Answering to your question, I'd consider going to Tibet. Having a private jet has its pros._

_What's your next destination?_

_Best regards from yesterday,_

_Cat Grant._

 

She stopped writing and was ready to press sent when she thought of something. Quickly, she wrote an addition to the message and sent it before she could change her mind.

 

_P.S. What that boyfriend of yours, Winn or something, thinks of working for me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Again, I'd appreciate all the kudos,comments and hits.  
> If I made a mistake somewhere in the text, please, tell me.  
> Hugs,  
> Ola

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> If you want, leave kudos or a comment, I'd appreciate that!  
> Here's a thing - English is my second language so if you've spotted any mistakes, please, let me know!  
> Same thing about Kara's stories. I'm going to write about places I've never been to so my whole knowledge is based on books.   
> I'm not sure if there are still any SuperCat fans or if they like AUs but if so, yay!   
> The idea of the story is new, not sure how long it's gonna be.   
> Next chapter or two probably will be mostly SuperCat exchanging e-mails.   
> Hugs, Ola.


End file.
